fistful_of_fragsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweetwater (Mini)
Overview Sweetwater (Mini) (known as fof_sweetwater_12 in-game), made by Rebel_Y, is a Classic mini map in ''Fistful of Frags. ''It was added to the game in the June 22nd 2015 update. As shown in Sweetwater's page, the mini version of Sweetwater is based off a real life landmark, Monument Valley in Arizona. Its original roots stem from Rebel's Beta 2.0 map, Monument Valley, which was later remade as Sweetwater in Beta 3.0 using most of Monument Valley's assets. The mini version of Sweetwater is compatible with Shootout, Team Shootout, Team Elimination and Break Bad. This map has no Grand Elimination compatibility, any attempt to run the mini version of Sweetwater in Grand Elimination will result in the map changing to Desperados instead. Due to the map being restricted to 12 players, it is best suited for Shootout and is currently one of the few maps in the ranked Shootout map pool. The 12-slot version of Sweetwater was considered in mind while the full 32-slot version of the map was being made. This was due to Sawmill and Tramonto already being released as 12-slot maps a few months prior to this map's release. Sweetwater would also be the first map to be featured with both 12-slot and 32-slot versions of the map. Despite Robert Lee having a mini version available for it, that version of Robert Lee was not released until December 16th 2015. For map editors out there, there is also an editable version of this map available in the game files. This is to have a look at how the map is designed and what entities are used to make the map function. Locations Spawns Player spawns are typically placed all over the map and can be used by any player/team. In comparison to Sweetwater's spawns, a lot of the spawns are placed much closer to each other, allowing for much faster encounters to compensate for a smaller player count and map size. In this version of Sweetwater, only four chest are spawned in the map. Two of them being low-tier chest while there is one mid-tier and one high-tier chest. The first low-tier chest is in the underground floor of the cabin like in the 32-slot map. The other low-tier chest is moved forwards and is now in the connector underneath the train station. The mid-tier and high-tier chest are in the same places as they are in the 32-slot map. The mid-tier chest is on the top of the rock ledge if you go through the cabin or up the rocky stairs while the high-tier chest is inside the passenger compartment of the train situated in the middle of the map. Layout The layout is very similar to that of the 32-slot version of Sweetwater. Many of the areas remain the same with the exception of the cave underground not being present. The underground enterance from the right of the train station coming from the cabin is now replaced with a connector which comes out to the left side of the train station from the cabin. The biggest change to the mini version of the map is that the rock wall covers up the entire width of the map, meaning you cannot go any further than where the train is. Gallery Sweetwater Mini.jpg Category:Maps